My Little Pony: A Hero's Path
by Spike Draco
Summary: This is the prequel to Elements of a Hero. Celestia tells Spike the story of what happened to the original Elements and how Lurifec was made. I need no more oc's for either of my fics.
1. The Untold Story

**Hey, everypony! Here is the prequel to my Elements of a Hero story, but I'll still need three more OC to finish all that I have planned with this. I have three so far, they are: Rain Runner, Flutter Night, and Solar. I have an application at the bottom of this short chapter so if you desire a bit of limelight please review or message me, with all the necessary fields filled out ASAP.**

Chapter 1: The Untold Story.

It was the day after the elements of harmony and company had left for the Crystal Empire in pursuit of the next ally; it was storming outside of the castle something fierce, a true testament to the darkness Equestria was on the verge of being consumed by. Celestia was sitting at her throne, looking out at the storm as it raged on.

Celestia heaved a deep sigh and lamented, "I wish I could have the sun out, since these could very well be our last days." She gazed out at the rain slamming against the window, but she did not notice another creature entering the throne room.

"Don't worry, Princess! I'm one hundred percent sure that Twilight and the others will stop them." Celestia turned her head from the window and finally looked at the one who had entered; she saw the young dragon named Spike casually walking through the throne room. As much confidence as there was in his words, Celestia had wished it had actually shown on his face.

"Oh, Spike. I'm sure you're right, but still. It was my fault all this is happening at all," Celestia said as she began to look even more worried.

"What do you mean princess?" Spike asked, absolutely baffled that the princess was beating her self about the current events, with seemingly no connections whatsoever to her.

"Because young drake, if I was more decisive in the judgment of a crime that happened very long ago, then I might have stopped any of this from ever happening." Celestia turned away from him and looked out the window again. Spike looked confused as to what the princess was going on about. Here she was, Princess Celestia, the most powerful inhabitant and ruler of Equestria, saying that she was responsible for what could someday destroy Equestria. It nagged at the mind of the curious dragon; living so long with Twilight had definitely distilled a desire to leave no questions unanswered.

"Umm, princess, Could I please ask you something?" Spike inquired, as he reached the side of the throne and looked up at the large alicorn in front of him.

"Sure, what is it Spike?" Celestia asked as she turned back towards the little dragon and gave him a smile.

"What happened that makes you feel responsible? Where did the Elements of the Hero come from? And why are they the only things that can help us now?" Spike asked hoping that he was not pushing things too far. Celestia began to think it over; the answers to these questions were things that had been kept from public knowledge for many years. Spike simply sat stoically wondering what it was the princess would do or say next.

"I'm not sure if it's a very good idea for me to answer those questions Spike," Celestia said as she looked down at him.

"But we have nothing better to do, since it's storming and nopony is here. Please princess, can you tell me exactly what Twilight and my friends are getting themselves into?" It was as if the heavens themselves beckoned the answer to these questions as well, for as if on cue, lightning tore a line across the consuming clouds of darkness; the resulting clap of thunder seemed to shake not just Canterlot, but even Celestia to her very core.

"Oh, very well, I guess it would not hurt to tell you the story of the other elements." The nervousness being exhibited from Celestia was an alien sight to behold. She was pacing around her throne room looking out the window obviously hoping for fleeting signs Twilight was still okay. Finally she settled down upon the floor next to Spike and her throne. She smiled as Spike sat down next to her and soon she began, "Well, it started a very long time ago. Ten years after the defeat of Discord..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**And well, I need three more OC's. So, here's the application for you guys.**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Species:

Cutie Mark:

Mane and tail color:

Coat color:

Eye color:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Job:

Element (Courage, Will, and Strength are taken.) which leaves: Honor, Humility, and Heart up for grabs!

**Well, that's it. I hope you read and review, and enjoy the story.**


	2. Horrible Crime

**Here is the next chapter to A Hero's Path. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Horrible Crime.

_Standing in the middle of the throne room was a unicorn with chains all over his body and a ring on his horn to. He had a white coat with a red mane and a sword cutie mark._

_"Lurifec, the crimes you have just committed are in a word horrific," said a guard that was standing next to Princess Celestia. His coat was forest green; he had a two-tone gold and yellow mane, and piercing blue eyes. He was adorned in royal guard armor, but it had a war torn style and was black in color._

_"I did what our 'Royal Princess' didn't have the guts to do," he said as he snarled at Celestia, to which, the guards holding his chains pulled and he was forced down._

_"You slaughtered an entire village of dragons," the stallion said as he looked very upset at his former friend._

_"Maxwell, you know what those lizards did to my beloved," Lurifec said as he looked up from the floor._

_"Those 'lizards', were innocent to what happen to Marril," the stallion known as Maxwell said as he looked at Lurifec._

_"No, they are not! None of them are! We should have killed them all, and got them out of our land years ago," Lurifec yelled as he glared harder at the two standing there._

_"Our land is free to all," Celestia said as she began to glare at him. She then stood from her throne and continued, "You killed farmers, clerks, mothers, young hatchlings, and eggs for no reason."_

_"No reason? They took my love! She was just a merchant, and they killed her because she was a pony," he barked at her._

_"She was killed by bandits; which were mostly ponies, and there was no evidence that a single dragon was involved," Maxwell said as he stood in between the princess and Lurifec._

_"You're so blind! Those dragons just want to use us as a food sources," Lurifec said as he smiled at the look on their faces._

_"We've had peace with the dragon's for years, and now the dragon king is furious. He wants you executed as soon as possible," Celestia said._

_"Typical, all you want to do is please him; all because you're already convinced it's impossible to stand up to them. You're willing to sell out one of your own kind," Lurifec mocked her._

_"No, you're not a pony. You're a monster," she said as sat back down and then continued. "I'm still in talks with King Draco as to your fate, but until then; I'm sending you to the dungeon." With that, Maxwell led the four guards holding Lurifec down into the dungeon. As He walked past, Lurifec still smiled at what he had done._

_"You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" Maxwell asked as they arrived at his cell and began to unshackle him._

_"Yes, and history will see me as a hero…Unlike you," he said as he was pushed into the cell and it was closed behind him. Maxwell and the other guards walked away, leaving the stallion with his own thoughts, but as he was sitting on the cold floor of his cell, he began to hear voices._

_"You're in the right. You need to finish your job," the voice told him, to which he looked around, but saw nothing._

_"Where are you?" Lurifec asked as he was not sure what was happening._

_"Here, behind you," the voice said, and as he turned, all he saw was his shadow._

_"What is this?" He asked as he was sure he was losing it, but then the shadow began to move on its own._

_"Oh…I do so love hate, and you're full of it," the figure said as it moved around the walls. It then stopped on the floor under him as it continued, "Don't you want to avenge your love?"_

_"Yes, I do!" Lurifec answered as a tear began to form in his eyes._

_"Oh, don't cry. I can help you, you know," the shadow said as he tried to cheer up the stallion._

_"How?" he asked as he was not sure if he should trust it._

_"Just take my hand, and I'll do all the work," the shadow said as he held up his hoof up at Lurifec. He looked at for a second, and then placed his hoof on it. The shadow smiled as he began to take over his body._

_"AHHHHH," Lurifec yelled as he was swallowed by the shadow._

* * *

_Hours later, a guard was carrying a tray of food for Lurifec. As he came up to the cell, he was shocked to see it was empty._

_"No!" he yelled as he took off to sound the alarm._

To be continued.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Please R&R.**

**Maxwell is another OC of my friend ShadowofaDemon88, art can be found of him as Demon's display image now. **


	3. Dragon Kingdom Falls

**Hello, here is the next part of A Hero's Path, and it starts to get dark in here. Oh, and the applications for OC's I think are concluded.**

**Chapter 2: Dragon Kingdom Falls**

_It had been a week since Lurifec had vanished, and the world was on edge as tension built between Equestria and its long time ally, The Drake Kingdom. Celestia was walking up the steps to the dragon king's castle. She was accompanied by three guards and they were on edge, for all the glares they were getting from the dragon guards said nothing but war was one everyone's mind. Finally, she reached the top of the stairs and watched as the giant doors opened, revealing a royal throne room large enough to hold her whole castle, she thought, as she walked onward and came up to the dragon king. He was huge by pony standards, if Celestia stood on her hind legs; she would only reached half-way up his lower belly scales. He had black scales with red spins running over his head and down his back. He also had a grey cloak dropped over his shoulders, and his eyes were bright green with a hard look on his face as he stared with malice at the alicorn walking towards him._

_"Ah, King Draco, it's a pleasure to see you again," Celestia said as she gave a small respectful bow at him, a little worried for what he might say. The first response though was from his smaller, yellow scaled with orange spines assistant._

_"How dare you! You let a murderer of a village of peaceful dragons get away, and you come in like..." he went off at her in anger, but was stopped by a black claw rising through the throne room._

_"Silence your tongue! I wish to talk to the princess in private," Draco said in a calm tone. His assistant was surprised by the request, as were the guards as they readied themselves to protect their princess._

_"Relax men, I trust Draco and accept his offer. Please wait outside, I know you will not be needed," Celestia said softly as they looked at her in shock, but nodded and decided to leave, along with the assistant. Once they were left alone, there was a lot of tension as the two royal creatures looked at each other, until Celestia decided to break the ice._

_"Draco, I swear I did not let him go," she said as she was worried what the king would do._

_"Relax Celestia. I know you didn't do it," Draco said as he stood up and walked around the room until he reached a window. As he looked out at the kingdom full of his draconic people, he said, "It's hard though admittedly, for my people want him dead for what he did. His crimes against us were quite grave, and yet he still walks this earth sun princess. I knew you would never want to take one of your own no matter what, but he could have been left to us and our penal system."_

_"My guards are looking for him, and once we find him he will be imprisoned..." Celestia began to say, but trailed off as an unamused smile crawled over Draco's jaw._

_"As I thought, you could not really kill him, even after he took my eldest," Draco said with a little hurt in his voice, and Celestia noticed it._

_"Scar, he was there? I had no idea!" Celestia said in an empathetic tone, but felt sorry for his lose._

_"Yeah, and that's why some don't understand why I won't go to war with you and your kingdom," Draco said as he fought back his tears, and then he added, "My queen is gone, and now my son has passed. Now all that is left is her last egg." He had to recompose himself and turned towards her to finish with, "Please, my old friend. Your benevolence and love is legendary throughout these lands but, when you find him, please tell me. For I want to see to it myself if necessary, that he pays."_

_"I...I promise," Celestia said as she walked towards her old friend and they hugged in friendship. She then turned and left the throne room. As she left, Draco looked out the window and saw weird clouds in the distance._

* * *

_**(2 days later.) Back in Canterlot…**_

_"And that's how the Elements of Harmony were formed," Celestia said with a smile as she read from a book to her younger sister, Luna, for a bedtime story._

_"Please, could you read it again Tia?" She asked as she was smiled from her oversized bed._

_"No, it's bedtime. Soon, you're going to start raising the moon. So, you need your rest," Celestia said with smile as she tucked her little sister in tightly. She then turned off the light and left the room, leaving the door cracked like all little fillies like when going to bed. Celestia smiled as she looked at her sister's door, but she still could not help to feel for Draco and his loses. As she was thinking this, Maxwell ran up to her with a concerned look on his face._

_"M'lady!" he yelled as he stopped in front of her._

_"What is it Maxwell?" Celestia asked, as the unrest in Maxwell's demeanor seemed to permeate her own heart._

_"Our scouts have reported an unknown figure flying this way very fast," Maxwell said as he caught his breath a moment. Celestia looked at her sister's door, and then got a serious look on her face. She and Maxwell galloped down the hall, and headed to the throne room. Once there, she began to get her guards ready to defend the kingdom._

_"Alright, I got word that it is heading here and will be here soon. Get ready!" Celestia said as her guards started to leave the room, getting ready for an attack, but before they could leave, Maxwell noticed the figure heading for the window._

_"Princess Celestia!" he yelled and pointed towards the figure. Celestia looked just in time as the figure crashed through the window. The guards readied their weapons, but the figure just fell to the ground. After getting over the shock of the crash, Celestia looked at the figure, and was shocked to see a black tail with red spins._

_"No!" Celestia exclaimed as she ran over to the figure that was covered by a grey cloak. She moved it and looked in horror at the mangled body that was King Draco. He looked nothing like the one she saw just two days ago. His body was coved in cuts, his whole left arm was gone and blood was pouring all over the floor. As she looked, she noticed both his legs were broke in several places. He had been tortured nearly beyond recognition; if it hadn't been for his wings he probably would still be at the mercy of whatever was responsible._

_"Get the doctors, ALL OF THEM! NOW!" Maxwell yelled at the stunned guards while he tended to Draco along with Celestia. As she looked over her friend, he began to speak._

_"P-p-please, Celestia..." he began, but coughed up some blood._

_"Save your strength Draco!" Celestia said as tears began to form in her eyes, but was shocked when the tears were whipped away by his remaining claw._

_"D-don't cry, I-it doesn't suit you," he said with a weak smile as he got a smile back from her, he then added, "I-it's coming here."_

_"What is?" She asked as she was still crying for her friend._

_"T-the thing that destroyed the dragon kingdom," he said as he coughed up more blood and began to close his eyes._

_"No, please. Don't leave us," Celestia said as she began to lose control of herself. "Draco, the dragon kingdom will fall without you…"_

_"P-please Celestia, I-I need you to protect something," he said as he held up a bag he had hidden somehow from her. She looked at it with shock and then she looked at him with even more tears in her eyes._

_"I-is that..." she asked him trying to keep herself together and lowering herself to the floor alongside the dying ally._

_"Yes," he said. Draco then he placed a trusting kiss on her lips, and then his claw fell to the ground with an ominous and telltale thud._

_"No, no, please Draco, no," Celestia could not hold back any more as she began to cry uncontrollable into Draco's lifeless body. Maxwell placed his hoof over her shoulder and a wing across over as much of her as he could cover. The scene was too much for anypony else to have to watch: a young was princess broken at the sudden loss of a trusted and powerful ally, two kingdoms faced grave turmoil, and the future of an entire land was tossed up to the mercy of the winds of fate._

**Well, that is it for this chapter. I would like to know what you think of what I did.**


	4. An Unknown Hope

**A/N Hey, I'm focusing on this fic because I'm starting to get on to some things interesting. There are a few OC's introduced here, some important to the plot later on, others not. Thank you for reading this story thus far and if you don't mind, please review this story so that I can keep improving. **

Chapter 4: An Unknown Hope.

_It was a cold, rainy day in Equestria as Celestia watched the rain fall against some windows, from her throne room. The usual smile and loving look in her eyes were replaced by a frown and a look of sorrow, as she watched the gardener set up a grave for her lost friend King Draco, who had died three days ago. As she watched the construction of her friend's last resting place, two ponies walked into the room. One was a male unicorn that had an ash silver mane with a few streams of grey, a deep navy blue coat, grey eyes, and a silver quill, writing on a music score as a cutie mark. The other was a female earth pony, with a violet mane with darker tones here and there, a light yellow that looks white in the light coat, blue-grey eyes, and had an open red book with three yellow question marks popping out of it cutie mark._

_"Princess, we have the music you ordered," the unicorn said as he opened his saddlebag and levitated it towards her._

_"Thank you, Platinum Quill, Riddle Cry, I solemnly thank you both," Celestia said as she took the music from them and placed it in her own bag. The two ponies looked at each other and then decided to ask._

_"Princess, may I ask if you are alright?" Riddle Cry asked tenderly, and in return received a look of foreboding grief._

_"I'm sorry, Riddle Cry and Platinum Quill. Together, you two had made some of the most beautiful and happy music to ever grace these halls, but now I had you make the saddest ever," Celestia said as she turned from them and started to look back out the window. The gardener set the head stone in place, and just as he did that, Maxwell came through the throne room doors._

_"M'lady, it is ready," he said as he stood at attention at the throne room's doors. Celestia let out a sigh as she walked towards the door, but stopped at the threshold and turned to look at the two musical ponies._

_"If you'd like, you can come as well, for it is your music that will be playing," she said putting on her best smile. The two looked at each other and then nodded at her. They then walked past her and Maxwell and headed to the garden. As they left, Celestia looked back at Maxwell and said, "Please summon the royal librarian. I asked him to look up dragon funeral rituals; it's the least I can do for Draco now, is give him the full honored funeral he has earned."_

_"Yes m'lady," Maxwell said as he left the throne room and headed towards to library. As Celestia turned to go down the hall, she was stopped by a young female pegasus. She had black mane with a navy blue stripe down the middle, a light brown coat, green eyes, and had a light blue paintbrush painting a cloud cutie mark. She had a large canvas with her._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt you princess Celestia, but I got your order ready, and on time too," the pony said out of breath as she turned over the canvas and it showed a full picture of King Draco. It was a memoire to the once powerful and respected King. He was depicted standing proud and strong atop a throne as a background of dragon courtiers looked up at him with respect and understanding. It was a mastery of brush, like that of the Pony Lisa, it deserved to be only one place in the entire castle. _

_"Why thank you Shylyfly, it is wonderful." Celestia then turned to a guard standing at his post and said, "Please have this put in my bed chambers as soon as possible." The guard nodded and took the painting from the painter and began to walk down the hall towards her chambers._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Maxwell arrived at the library and had entered it uncertain of where exactly to find the librarian. He looked around the room at the shelves of books as far as the eyes could see. He then noticed a large ladder with a pony on top of it; so Maxwell approached the ladder and looked up at the pony that was diligently categorizing books of many different sizes and colors._

_"Excuse me," he said and the pony on the ladder looked down to see Maxwell. The pony then slid down, and Maxwell could make him out. He was a unicorn with a dark blue mane, a white coat, blue eyes, and a black moon cutie mark. He stepped off the ladder and then looked at Maxwell._

_"Can I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone._

_"Yes, the princess ordered me to summon you for the funeral of King Draco," Maxwell said, and got a sad look in return from the unicorn._

_"Ah, yes. The look on the princess's face when she told me to find that book still haunts me," he said as he went to the counter, and picked up a large book and placed it in his saddle bag. After doing that, he turned towards the door and both stallions walked out of the library, heading to the garden where the princess and former king awaited._

* * *

_Elsewhere, far near the border of Equestria and the Drake Kingdom, a sole pegasus was checking some unknown weather changes. She had a vanilla cream mane, a sky blue coat, little red eyes, and a single cream-colored vanilla cloud as a cutiemark. She looked around a large black spot in a forest that was supposed to be a small dragon settlement. As she flew over, something shiny caught her eye and she decided to look in to it. As she landed, the ground felt like ash and the air stank like rotting bodies were all around her. She looked around; she saw blackened skeletons of dragons. They were all over, along with some armor and weapons that some of them must have used to fight something._

_"By Celestia's sun, what happened here?" she asked herself as she looked over the violent scene. As she walked, she saw broken eggs and more blacken skeletons. Continuing through the battle scarred scene, she soon got the impression that she was being watched. She turned, and the fear that instantly struck her heart was paralyzing. The blackened skeletons were standing up, and melting into black bodies that resembled walking shadows. She looked in horror as these new, shadow creatures looked at her with hunger in their eyes, and then charged towards her._

* * *

_Back at Canterlot, at an orphanage on the outskirts of the town, a stallion looked over the children he was tasked with providing for. He had an electric blue mane, a black coat, green eyes, and question mark cutie mark, but he had a secret that he hid from every one. As he watched over the foals run and play in the yard off the orphanage, he suddenly got a head ache and nearly fell to his knees._

_"Turnabout? are you okay?" asked a young filly looking worried about him as he winced in pain. He then felt fine, so he stood up and looked at the young filly with a caring smile._

_"Yes, I'm fine sweetie, just a headache. Please go have fun," he said and the filly bought it. But as she went to play with the other foals, Turnabout had his mind on what had just randomly happened to him. He thought to himself, already fearful of the potentials, "something's coming…something bad!"_

_To Be Continued…_

**Hey, that was it. I hope you like it and there will be a few more, but not many.**


	5. A Danger's Looming

**Hello! I'm sorry for focusing on this fic a lot, but I'll restart on Element of a Hero as soon as this one is over. This is the prequel after all, oh and ShadowofaDemon88 apologizes for the delay in the chapter's publication. His time has been very sparse and he even did the editing for this chapter on a broken wrist, supposedly. **

Chapter 5: A Danger's Looming

The rain continued to pour over Equestria, as the small party of ponies stood over the viewing of the large coffin that held the late Dragon king, Draco. As a librarian read from a large book the sacred prayer for dragons while the coffin was lowered to its final place of rest in the earth.

"Let the internal fire take this body and share it with the earth," he stopped to turn the page, before he continued, "do not weep for his body; as he will live in our hearts, memories, and our own inner fire as it would help blaze into the future." After concluding the near hymn-like speech, he closed the book, used his magic to light a piece of paper that said King Draco, and let the ashes fall onto the coffin as it was set in the ground. All the ponies bowed their heads as the gardeners began to bury the coffin, all but one, a young filly that look confused.

"Sister, what is happening and why are you crying?" asked the young Luna as she looked up at Celestia, who had tears streaming down her face. Celestia looked down at her dear little sister with a fake smile to help calm her as she spoke."Oh, we are just saying goodbye to a good friend," she said, as she turned from her sister and looked down to watch the burying of slain draconic king.

"Well, I hope it stops raining soon. Uncle Draco promised to take me to the new city of Cloudsdale!" Luna said in a hopeful voice as she also watched the burial of the coffin, Celestia looked at her in surprise, but just smiled, completely unable to bring herself to share the tragic truth with Luna.

"Oh, yes, I hope so to," Celestia said, trying to comfort her sister, but the scene was broken when a guard ran up to the princess with a look of pure horror on his face.

"I-I'm sorry to be interrupting you princess, but a weather pony has arrived with some bad news," he exclaimed, as he looked at the princesses and they looked back at him. Celestia sighed as she turned away from the burial, and began to walk with the guard inside.

"Maxwell, please escort Luna in and then meet me in the throne room," Celestia commanded as she continued, but just to stop again as she turned and said; "Platinum Quill, Riddle Cry, Flutter Night, I would like to thank you for your help. Please, take the rest of the day off." And with that, she continued with the guard until they entered the grand halls and towering pillars of the throne room.

* * *

After entering the throne room, Celestia noticed some two pegasai. The vanilla creamed colored one and the other was a male with a light blue mane, but a dark blue tail, a white coat, and a rain cloud cutie mark. The male was holding the female and she was shivering violently, obviously shaken from a previous event.

"What has happened?" Celestia inquired, as she looked at the young ponies with a worried look on her face. They both looked up at her before the male stepped forward.

"I'm Rain Runner, this is Vanilla Sky," he said as he pointed to the female, he then turned back and continued, "We are here because of something she saw near our boarder with the Drake Kingdom."

"What? What did you see?" Celestia asked as she stepped forward and her demeanor rapidly changed from worry to absolute dread. Vanilla Sky was intimidated by the alicorn of the sun's figure but eventually she had begun to speak."I-I was looking into some weird weather and found a dragon village near the border." She said, but stopped as she began to remember the horror she saw.

"Please continue my little pony; what you have seen may be of great importance." Celestia said as she looked at the young pony, hoping she would finish what she had to say.

"I-I-I, saw black skeletons of dragons, that stood up and became some kind of shadow things," she stuttered out as Celestia only listened intently to the story being told. Just as it sunk in, Maxwell opened the door to the throne room and began approaching the princess.

"M'lady, you look a bit distraught, what is going on?" he asked as he looked at Princess Celestia with worry in his eyes.

"I need you to ready the guards to defend Canterlot, and to get my ponies into the castle's grounds for protection." Celestia ordered as she looked at the guard that had come to her. Maxwell nodded and was about to leave, but was stopped by her extending her left hoof and blocking his path, "Wait, Maxwell. I may need some help protecting Draco's treasure as well." Maxwell nodded as he stood next to her, waiting for her to lead the way.

"Of course Princess Celestia, at your command I will guard it with my life," he said as he turned to some nearby guards and began reiterating Celestia's orders; "I want every pony in town in this castle before I get back. No exceptions! If we can safely house any animals and fauna as well, do not hesitate to bring them in."

"But," one of the guards spoke up, which made the green captain look at him as he continued, "W-what about Turnabout?"

"What about him?" Maxwell asked as he looked puzzled him.

"W-well, He's a...you know," the guard said, but the glare that was directed toward him from his superiors said that he had spoken out of turn.

"It's thinking like that, which made the murders of hundreds of dragons happen in the first place!" Maxwell stated as he got in the guard's face, and then continued, "If I come back and find him not here safe. You're going to be on the front lines as a banner holder, you got that soldier!" After that order, the guard in question gulped and saluted. He and the other guards left the throne room to do what was ordered of them, and as they left, Celestia looked at the two weather ponies and spoke.

"You two, I need you to go to Cloudsdale and bring all the residence back here." The two looked at her and then nodded as they headed out. After her and Maxwell were the last two, she looked at him and nodded. She used her magic to reveal a staircase behind the wall behind her throne, and then the two headed down into the passageway, with the wall closing behind them.

* * *

At the orphanage, Turnabout was having trouble standing up right as the pain changed from a just a head ache to his whole body suffering. He was trying to wear a brave face as he overlooked the yard filled with young colts and fillies he lived to protect. As strong as he was trying to be, children are always more perceptive then they are worth.

"Turnabout, are you alright?" asked a young colt as he and the other foals looked at him with worried looks.

"Yeah, I 'm just fi..." he tried to reassure them, but a jolt of pain made him wince and nearly made his knees give out as the foals looked at him. Turnabout noticed two guards walking their way.

"Turnabout?" one of the guards asked as they reached the orphanage. Turnabout looked worried for a lot of guards hated him; his past as a thief was his secret that he kept from every pony, especially the kids he now watched.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stood up and looked at the guards, but he and they knew he was just putting on a front for the foals.

"Princess Celestia has ordered that all residents of Canterlot to report to the castle for protection." the other guard said, and he felt a little less tens, but he was still a little worried about this unexpected turn of events.

"Sure, just...AHAHHHHH!" he yelled as the pain got too much for him to hide, and he fell to the ground. As he fell, his coat changed into a sickly green color, and his wings looked torn, additionally a bent horn materialized from his head. The guards looked in shock, as this was the first time either had seen a changeling, and they readied themselves to protect the foals. They had heard these creatures crave love, and have been known to do anything to get it. As Turnabout tried to get to his hooves, he looked at the guards and then spoke.

"Get...Them...Out of here." he said as he tried to stand right. The guards looked at each other and then back t him, as he yelled, "NOW!" After that, the guards herded the foals and made them leave the hurt Turnabout. The kids tried to get them to take him with them and tried to get to him, but the guards kept them moving. As he watched them leave, Turnabout smiled as he felt he did the right thing by letting them take the foals away. As he was finally able to sit down on the stoop of the orphanage, he looked at the black clouds coming over the skies. Something was about to happen, and it became all too apparent when he noticed something on the ground and his eyes widened.

* * *

Maxwell and Celestia continued to walk a winding staircase for nearly twenty minutes until they reached a doorway with a large lock on it. Celestia then used her magic to unlock it and the two continued to proceed down a hallway until they came to a case. The case was a large glass door that shielded an egg.

"So, this is what he saved," Maxwell said as he looked at the egg inside the case.

"Yes, it was his last ditch effort to save the Drake Kingdom," Celestia said as they came up to the case, and she smiled as she placed a hoof on it.

"Umm, princess, There is more here than just being Draco's egg, isn't it?" Maxwell asked as he looked at her, to which she turned to him with a smile he had not seen in three days.

"Maxwell, you've been a great guard and friend, but please do not continue down that path." she said calmly as she turned back towards the case.

"Yes, I'm sorry m'lady. SO, how are we going to protect this egg?" He asked as he got up to the egg and looked at it. Celestia sighed as she looked at him and began to speak.

"I have a spell that would protect it from all damage and keep the little hatchling inside, but..." she began to say but trailed off.

"But it's not that easy, is it?" Maxwell asked as he looked up to her and she nodded in answer.

"If I use this spell, then the hatchling will not be able to hatch, until some pony with magic that can match mine unleashes it," she explained as she looked at the egg.

"SO, if you do this. The Drake Kingdom will take much longer than desired to rebuild," Maxwell explained but Celestia simple nodded knowing she had no other choice.

"Yes, but I have to do it," she said with a heavy sigh as she stepped closer and then her horn began to glow and then egg inside the case glowed as well. She sealed it with a spell, but just as she finished it, the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Maxwell asked as he tried to keep his footing.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be anything good!" Celestia's horn glowed again and then she teleported them out of the area.

TBC

**Alright, I hope you like it and please R&R.**

close

ResearchTranslateThesaurus

No results found.

From: Auto-Detect

Auto-DetectArabicBulgarianCatalanChinese SimplifiedChinese TraditionalCzechDanishDutchEnglishEstonianFinnishF renchGermanGreekHungarianHaitian CreoleHebrewHindiHmong DawIndonesianItalianJapaneseKoreanLatvianLithuania nNorwegianPolishPortugueseRomanianRussianSlovakSlo venianSpanishSwedishThaiTurkishUkrainianVietnamese 

To: Spanish

ArabicBulgarianCatalanChinese SimplifiedChinese TraditionalCzechDanishDutchEnglishEstonianFinnishF renchGermanGreekHungarianHaitian CreoleHebrewHindiHmong DawIndonesianItalianJapaneseKoreanLatvianLithuania nNorwegianPolishPortugueseRomanianRussianSlovakSlo venianSpanishSwedishThaiTurkishUkrainianVietnamese No translation available.

No results found.

help | privacy


End file.
